


Komahinanami Week 2020

by RebBlue



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Clairvoyance, Cookies, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Komahinanami Week, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Swimming Pools, adventurer! Hinata, clairvoyant! Komaeda, photographer! Nanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebBlue/pseuds/RebBlue
Summary: Oneshots for Komahinanami Week 202018/06: Crossover19/06: Talentswap20/06: Soft/Domestic21/06: D&D or Arcade22/06: Animals23/06: Non-Despair24/06: Sleep25/06: Pride26/06: Free DayRating upped to T because Kuzuryuu swears.
Relationships: Crow Armbrust / Rean Schwarzer / Towa Herschel, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've done something like this, hope you enjoy the stories :)
> 
> (There's only the tiniest bit of Kiseki here)

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Hinata taps his pen against the table as he watches the clock above the whiteboard count down to the end of the day. His teacher continues to drone on and on about the lesson Hinata has paid zero attention to. Even if he wanted to, the sunlight beaming through the locked windows reflected off the whiteboard at _just_ the right angle to make whatever was on there illegible. The clock ticked over time and Hinata began to pack his things and leave without waiting for the teacher's okay. _Oh, yeah,_ he thinks to himself as he approaches the staircase, _that clock was ten minutes fast, wasn't it? Well it's too late now._

He takes the stairs several at a time, walks quickly through the needlessly complicated labyrinth of corridoors between here and the exit in record time, and swipes his student handbook to leave the building just as the bell rings and the doors behind him release a swarm of students. He cuts across the small patch of grass allowed to the Reserve Course students and spies his two favourite people in the world just outside the large metal gate.

"Ah, Hinata," Nanami says, glancing away from her handhold for a moment, "You're early, I think."

"It's only natural that a lowly Reserve Course Student like him would want to spend as much time basking in Nanami-san's glory as he could." Komaeda states, as if it were common sense.

"No, that's not, just, nevermind... What about you two? Any more news about tonight?"

"Yukizome-sensei said we should be in the main hall by six this evening, the exchange students should be arriving shortly after that." Nanami says.

"I wonder what students there are in a school that Hope's Peak would accept for an exchange problem. They probably don't meet up to you Ultimates at all, Nanami-san."

Hinata isn't sure if he should point out that Komaeda is also an Ultmate, but decided not to since he _is_ getting better.

"But it will be interesting to see how they compare to trash like me and Hinata-kun."

_And there it is._ He gives Komaeda a look which goes unnoticed. "Well, do you two want to go get something to eat before you go to meet them?"

Nanami looked up at him in confusion. "Are you not coming with us?"

"Am I even allowed to?" Hinata asks.

"If anyone says anything we can talk to Yukizome-sensei, right Komaeda?"

"Okay! But you'll have to leave your handbook at home, Hinata-kun. The alarm that goes off if it detects one is really loud and irritating. Reminds me of that time I was at the airport and forgot about a penny I'd picked up and set off the metal detector, which seemed like it was bad luck. Oh! But I heard the plane had to make an emergency landing barely halfway to its destination so maybe that was good luck?"

They stare at him silently. Hinata would like to know what Komaeda was thinking, trying to get on another plane after last time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting in the main hall with half of Class 77, Hinata takes a moment to observe the facilities that the Main Course students get access to on a daily basis. The windows here were even open, which seems like it'd do wonders to the usual muggy classroom feeling. Komaeda's gaze seems fixated on the door Yukizome-sensei had passed through not five minutes prior while his hand loosly grips Hinata's. Nanami is completely focused on her game, leaning back into him slightly for support.

"Guys, you said these students were from...?"

"Thors Military Academy." They answer in union.

"A military academy, right. Do you think they'd be okay with, well, us? I mean , I've heard that such places can be strict to say the least."

Komaeda tilts his head to the side, considering. "Are you suggesting we pretend we're just friends?"

"We don't have to pretend, I think. Even if they don't understand at first, they'll be here for a while. We can try to explain." Nanami says without lifting her head for her game.

"I'm done with hiding." Hinata says, "But at the same time I don't want to make things weird for you guys."

"You think we're weird?" Nanami asks, slightly concerned.

"Of course we're weird! To think an Ultimate student as amazing as Nanami-san would like trash like me, nevermind Hinata-kun." Komaeda says.

Hinata gives him a look. "That wasn't even what we were talking about."

Komaeda looks away from the door to stare at Hinata. "It isn't?" He asks, genuinely confused, "Wait, then what's weird?"

"Uh, well-" Hinata's response is cut off by the sound of the doors to the main hall opening.

Yukizome-sensei comes in excitedly followed several students about their own age. "Guys! These are your exchange partners! I've got a list around here somewhere with your assigned partners on them..." Komaeda and Nanami move closer to meet their exchange partners, but Hinata decides to himself that he'll wait a little away from the crowd.

A few hectic moments later, Komaeda and Nanami approach accompanied by a laid back guy with white hair held back with a bandana and a short girl with a large blue bow. _They don't look like the kind of people who'd be at a military academy of all places._

"Hinata, this is Towa-san and Crow-san, I think." Nanami attempts to introduce the two.

"I told ya, Nami, just Crow is fine." The guy says with a large, easy-going grin on his face.

"I'm fine with being just Towa, too." The cheery girl adds, "Oh! Unless you guys would prefer to call me Towa-san? I hope we all get along."

"Touwa-san, huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Monaca-chan, would you?" Hinata asks.

"Monica? I think there's a girl with that name at our school, but I'm not related to her." She responds.

"So you're Hinata...?" The guy, Crow, leans to his side a little more.

"Oh, sorry. Hinata Hajime, nice to meet you."

"Hinata-kun is even worse trash than me because he's part of the Reserve Course."

The two new students stare at Komaeda with concern clear on their faces.

"Don't mind Komaeda, he's kinda odd but we love him anyways." Hinata tries to reassure them.

"Somethin' tells me you're even more of an oddball than our Rean." Crow laughs.

"Crow! Don't say that. Rean's a sweetie and you know it. I'm sure your very sweet as well Komada-kun." The girl, Towa, scolds him.

"Rean is the guy you were talking to before Yukizome-sensei introduced you, I think?" Nanami asked her.

"Huh? Oh, no." Towa glances over at the two yellow jumpsuit wearing guys on the other side of the hall. "That's George. Rean is our boyfriend, but he's in the year below so he's not on the exchange, unfortunately."

"We promised him we'd keep in contact with our ARCUS' though." Crow says, pulling out a large mobile device from one of his jacket pockets.

Hinata breathes a mental sigh of relief at this news while Nanami smiles serenely, and Komaeda just looks confusedly at their reactions. _Maybe we'll have more in common with these exchange students than I thought._


	2. Talentswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some soft angst.

He watches the six students sit around in the empty space of the hotel's restaurant. For a moment, he considers joining them. But then the Ultimate Clairvoyant remembers what he saw during the previous investigation, mere moments before the execution of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. If he were to go into that restaurat now, then the fate of _those two,_ his most important people, would be set in stone. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. Well, maybe he'd wish on his _worst_ enemy. But not on these two.

He watches through the window as Hinata tells Nanami about one of the many adventures he's been on while she snaps shot after shot of the remaing students trying to eat their breakfast. He notices when a quip he makes amuses her by how she looks at him for a second with that beautiful smile. He would love to go straight there right now. To walk straight up to them as if he were worthy to be part of their group. He would start up a conversation with a completely innouculous sentence as always, and Nanami would say,

"You matter to us, definately." With an odd smile on her face.

"Stop being an idiot, Komaeda. How many times do we have to tell you that your talent is just as valid as anyone elses?" At least, Hinata has said that enough times that Komaeda thinks it wouldn't be odd for him to start with that. He still doesn't understand. How could his talent of Clairvoyancy ever match up to the Ultimates who can actually control what they do with such skill. 

He still has time. He could go to them now, and they could have another conversation.

Komaeda turns around and walks away from the restaurant. He wants his two most important people to have many more conversations, even if he'll never be in any of those conversations again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Plushie Factory is alive with the whirring and buzzing of the machinery. The number of Monokumas being produced still terrifies Komaeda, but he doesn't have to wonder what they're for anymore. Sometimes he wishes he didn't know. There are many things he thinks he wouldn't like to know, but the knowing helps him nudge pieces into place the way he'd like.

He walks into the break room holding a red bottle in his right hand, carefully prepared earlier, and considers where he should place it.

_There's really no way to control who's going to take this..._

He doesn't want this one to be chosen by Hinata or Nanami, but even if one of them did, the other would still survive. It sucks that he has to think like this, but he'd really rather at least one of his important people survive.

_ttttttttttttttthe **TRRAitOr** on theeEEEe eE THee **LL LLLE efffT T** thhheeeeeeeee rere er_

Komaeda stumbles off of the chair he's climbed on to reach, and almost drops the fire grenade. _Another premonition? So soon after the last one?_ He waits only a moment to regain his balance before carefully placing his bottle among all of the others. He takes a step back to check that nothing looks out of place. _If this is going to kill one of my friends, I'd rather it were the traitor. Anymore conviently timed visions?_ He asks hopefully, and waits for a good five minutes in anticipation of an answer. No more premonitions make themselves known. _If only I knew who it was, maybe this plan wouldn't be necessary._

He reassures himself with the knowledge that even if he doesn't know who the traitor is, at least Hinata and Nanami are going to be safe.


	3. Soft/Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a Non-Despair AU a few years after they've graduated.

The aroma of sizzling bacon wafts into the bedroom and rests unders Nanami's nose, causing her to shift in her sleep. She slowly squints her eyes open and glances over at the clock on the bedside table. The red lights blink back at her. _13:47._ She jolts upright immediately in a panic before remembering that today is Sunday, and so there is nothing she needs to do.

She yawns and stretches her arms before flopping back down into the warmth of the bed and snuggling into it. After a moment, she reaches back over to the bedside table to take her handheld of charge, switches it on, and loads up her game.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_The fire alarm?_ Nanami sluggishly pulls herself out of bed and heads downstairs, eyes glued to her handheld the whole time. She hears a commotion coming from the kitchen and adjusts her route to make that her destination.

"inutes. Five, Na- ... -the hell you manage to set _chocolate_ on fire? Why'd you think it would be a good idea to put _chocolate_ on _bacon_ in the first place! Is it- Oh! G'morning Chiaki."

She walks in to see Hinata shoving a firey frying pan into the sink, and turning both hot and cold taps to full, while Komaeda sits sheepishly at the kitchen table, wringing his hands together."Is it serious?" She asks sleepily.

"Nah, nah. I got this." Hinata replies, "Breakfast? The eggs haven't caught fire, yet."

"It's lunch time, I think."

"But Chiaki-san, someone as worthless as me couldn't dare to wake you when you're obviously so tired!" Komaeda exclaims, seemingly distraught.

"The bacon woke me up, I think."

"Oh, sorry Chiaki. We didn't mean-"

"You shouldn't appologise for bacon, Hajime."

"Of course not! We were going to bring the breakfast up to you. Breakfast in bed. I was appologising for the fire alarm. Nagito! I'm appologising for you."

"Hmm, oh! Sorry Chiaki-san. Umm, Hajime-kun?"

"You don't have to appologise Nagito, the alarm didn't wake me up. The bacon did."

"Ah, but, Hajime-kun..."

"What? How'd the bacon wake you up itself?" Hinata squirts a dollop of washing up liquid into the washing up bowl.

"Hajime-kun..."

"It smells like bacon, I think."

"Yes, but Chiaki-san, Hajime-kun..."

"You think? What else would bacon sme-"

"HAJIME-KUN! The eggs!"

"Ah, shoot!" Yelled Hinata. Nanami looked over to the unattended frying pan as he rushed over to try to save them. "Nagito! Why didn't you fix them yourself?"

"You told me not to cook anything ever again and that I'm not allowed to be in the kitchen unsupervised." Komaeda replied with a straight face.

Hinata just sighed and served up the eggs on the waiting plates, as Nanami brought the brown sauce over the table and sat herself down next to Komaeda. A minute later, Hinata places a plate of well-done eggs in front of them before sitting down in his own seat. The fire alarm finally stops blaring and they eat together in a comforable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Coffee?" Hinata asks, gathering his knife and fork to one side of his plate.

"Please." Nanami replies with her attention back to her handheld.

"Ah! Hajime-kun, don't worry I can get it." Komaeda say, in the process of standing up and sitting back down after noticing Hinata's pointed glare between him and the frying pan in the sink.

"Come on, Nagito. Let's go set up a game to play together in the living room." Nanami mediates between the two.

Hinata fills the kettle with just enough water for the three of them and flips the switch before heading to the cupboard leftmost in the room to grab three mugs. One pink with white and purple polka dots, one with "Gamer Fuel" in bold multicoloured letters, and a plain white one for himself. He places them in a row in front of the kettle and grabs the instant coffee to scoop a spoonful in to the first and third mug. He then grabs the sugar, and a teabag that he throws into the middle cup. He scoops up three spoons of the sweet powder for the first mug, and two slightly heaped for the second, then debates with himself for a moment before adding half a spoon to the last mug. _I did just deal with that fire,_ he tells himself. 

As the small _click_ of the switch indicates that the kettle has finished boiling, he goes to the fridge and grabs two cartons of milk. He places them to the right of the mugs and begins to fill each with hot water from the kettle. For the first mug he half fills it with water, then fills the other half with the green milk. For the second, he fills it almost to the brim with the water and adds only a slight trickle of the blue milk. Finally, he fills the last mug completely with water and stirs the coffee in, and then uses the same spoon to stir the other two mugs. After putting the milk and sugar away, he brings the three mugs through to the living room.

Nanami looks up from setting up the game they'd play together to see Hinata trying (and failing) to carry the three mugs without spilling any, so she rushes over to take her own mug and place it on the table next to the sofa. When the other two are set down, Hinata plops down into the middle seat of their two seater sofa, and Komaeda immediately leans into him.

"What are you, a cat?" He asks exasperatedly.

"Nyaa~" Komaeda responds, raising one hand to paw at the air, as Hinata turns his face away and tries his best to pretend he isn't blushing.

"So Chiaki, what game are we playing?"

Nanami smiles. It looks like they'll have another fun day today.


	4. D&D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play D&D with their friends.

"Nat 20 again."

"Great. Just great. Okay then. Nagito. Fine. Yes, you successfully manage to recover the magical necklace from underneath the belly of the middle dragon, without anyone noticing." Hinata sighs exasperatedly, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

"C'mon, Komaeda, just help us fight these fucking things already." Kuzuryuu moans.

"Kuzuryuu-kun, you don't know where Nagito is, I think." Nanami reminds him.

"Well I can still shout into thin air for him to get his arse over here." He retorts, "I'm next, right? Anyone needing a heal?"

"Ibuki needs all the healing!" She yells waving her hand in the air.

"So if you're... fifteen feet away, right? I'll move over and heal you for, let's see, four HP." He worked out.

"Yay! Thanks Fuyuhiko-chan! Ibuki is alive again!"

"Hmm, one of us should've been a cleric, I think." Nanami mused quietly, yawning.

"Do we not know basic first aid?" Koizumi asked, confused.

"We told you when you made your character, Koizumi-san, the cleric is the main healer. But you can heal a bit too if you want. Oh, and it's your turn."

"Okay... So I'll go heal Mioda-san, too."

"Koizumi-san, you're too far away." Nanami said. "You could sprint but you won't be able to heal her until next turn."

"I can't? But she's right there." Koizumi tried to protest, only to be met with tired looks from Nanami and Hinata. "Okay, okay... Then I'll shoot one of the dragon's through its eye."

"Sure, roll to hit with a disadvantage." Hinata said, eyes glancing at the rule book to double check.

"Umm... Is a fourteen good?" Her question is met with several nods. "Then that is... nine damage."

"Congratulations. The dragon feels a small itch." Hinata says, scribbling something on his notepad while the newer players look at him in shock. "Mioda-san."

"Ibuki is gonna play a song to distract the dragons! They won't even notice our daring escape!"

"Escape?" Souda questioned, "We ain't runnin' away! That's a coward move and I am _not_ a coward." Everyone else in the room stares at him. "I'm not!"

"Souda, we can't take these, I think. Retreating is the smart move here." Nanami said.

"Yeah, and Komaeda-kun did get the necklace we were asked to recover so, there shouldn't be any problems." Koizumi worked out to herself.

"Well, it's their turn first... Which song did you sing Mioda-san? Specifically." Hinata asks.

"Ibuki sang the distraction song!"

"Okay... Two of the dragons are vaguely amused by your attempt at entertainment, but the middle one is not as impressed and so is going to attack... Souda, you're at the front, right?"

"What? Yeah, but Komaeda's closer!" He shouts in response.

"Yes, but Nagito just rolled eighteen consecutive natural twenties on sneak. These dragons don't even realise he was ever born. That'll be nineteen damage to you, Souda."

"Argh! That hurts, godammit!" He cries.

"It's your turn now Souda. What are you going to do?" Hinata asks.

" _Argh!_ " He yells again, dropping his head into his hands, "Then! Then! I'm a grab Kuzuryuu and throw him over my shoulder and run for it."

"What the fuck? Why're you throwing me over your shoulder for?" Kuzuryuu questions angrily.

"So you can heal me, duh."

"Were you not, just _two_ fucking minutes ago, yelling about how you weren't going to run away 'cause you're not a fucking pussy?" Kuzuryuu yelled.

"Well I weren't dyin' then!" Souda yelled back.

"Hold on a second you two," Hinata sighed, "You need to roll for it first."

"What! But I'm an orc. So I can just lift him, right?"

"Half-orc. And Kuzuryuu's a dragonborn. He's as big as you. Roll for it." Hinata deadpanned.

Souda picked up his d20 and, very dramatically, rattled within his cupped hands, and opened them to release the dice upon the table. Ten.

"The fuck does that mean?" Kuzuryuu exclaimed, " It's a grapple right? I'm gonna fucking roll against that." His roll was a lot less dramatic. Six. "Fuck this shit!"

"Alright... Then Souda, you do indeed throw Kuzuryuu over your shoulder and begin to leg it out of there."

"Hell YEAH!" Souda cheers, throwing his arms in the air and sending his chair so far backwards it almost tips over.

"Aw, come on..." Kuzuryuu moans.

"Chiaki, you're up." Hinata turned to her with a smile.

"I'm going to cast my blinding spell on the centre dragon, I think." She said after some careful consideration.

"Sure thing. Let me just... and it failed its constitution save. Typical."

"Hajime-kun, it's my turn now, right? I think I want to seduce the dragon." Komaeda said with a smile on his face, and he rolled the dice to show yet another nat 20.

"Again?" Souda yelled.

"Well, it is Nagito." Hinata replied, "Just be glad he's not in control of the dragons. Alright, the blind dragons is oddly enamoured with Nagito despite not being able to see him."

"Well, Hajime-kun, I am _underneath_ the dragon..."

"Don't go there."

"Guys, we should respectfully leave now, I think. Before the dragons change their mind." Nanami suggest.

"Fuck runnin'. I'm being carried outta here."

"Let's go go go!" Mioda yells.

"Is it really okay to just leave them here?" Koizumi asks.

"Yeah, yeah." Souda says, "Komaeda didn't seduce the dragon, he seduced Hinata. It's code for like, finish the game up so we can have bedroom time or somethin'."

"It is not!" Hinata shouts, mildly embarassed.

Nanami just smiles at her two idiots, "It really isn't. Nagito knows better than to end the game early on me. We've still got to make our way back to the city on the main continence to return the necklace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised upon writing this that even though I've been playing D&D-like games for years now, I've only played one session of D&D itself. Apologies if I made any mistakes.


	5. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a family farm on a date.

Hinata turns into the car park and pulls into one of the many empty spaces to park. He turns off the music and leaves the car to grab their bags from the boot, while Komaeda gently shakes Nanami awake.

"Hmm, are we here?" She asks, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yep, Nanami-san! We just got here." Komaeda says, shivering with excitement. 

"Then I going to text my dad, I think."

"Oh yeah, he did want us to confirm that we got here in one piece." Hinata says, then closes the boot and opens the back door for them.

Nanami slowly climbs out the backseat of the car, followed by nobody.

"Komaeda, why aren't you getting out the car?" Hinata asks after, realising he wasn't getting out of the car.

"Oh, ah... Hinata-kun, don't worry, I'm just... figuring out the seat belt." He says, before laughing nervously.

Hinata just sighs, "Alright, gimme a sec and I'll get you out." Climbing into the back seat, he untangles Komaeda's seat belt and releases it. "How the hell'd you manage to get it all knotted like that anyway?"

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled quietly.

"Komaeda, you don't need to apologise, I think." Nanami said from outside the car.

After successfully releasing Komaeda from the car, the three of them head towards the entrance of the farm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it real?" Nanami asks, staring at the cow in amazement.

"Yeah," Hinata says, smiling because she's happy, "Do you want to get a bit closer, Nanami? You can stand right next to the fence if you want."

"Oh no, that's far too close. I'm happy looking from here, I think." Nanami replies.

"Sure! Whatever you're comfortable wi- **KOMAEDA!** " Hinata immediately runs to pull him off the fence to the bull's enclosure. " _Why?_ " He asks exasperatedly.

"But Hinata-kun... I just wanted to say hello to it. You know I'd be fine anyway." Komaeda complains, trying to wiggle free of Hinata's grip.

"I do _not_ know that Komaeda! If you end up in the hospital again, Yukizome-sensei is gonna be _pissed_. You know that, right? And even if you were okay, what if one of the millions of kids here thought they'd copy you?"

"Komaeda, Hinata, look." Nanami says, distracting them. "It says there are rabbits here."

Hinata walks over the the sign listing the events happening that day to read what is says, Komaeda by his side with their hands intertwined. "Looks like there is. Seems like you can hold the, too. Oh! But if you just wanna look, that's perfectly fine."

"I... I'm not sure. If I can hold one, that is." She responds nervously. "But I definitely want to see them."

"It's okay, Nanami-san," Komaeda says in an attempt to cheer her up, "You won't be able to hold them anyway."

"I won't?" She asks, disappointed. "Why not?"

"Your dad said for us to be home by five, right? The sign says the rabbit event isn't happening until four thirty."

"Oh..." She looks down at the ground.

"Hey Nanami," Hinata starts, "Why don't you text him? Ask if it's alright if we're back a bit later?" He glances pointedly at Komaeda.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, Nanami-san. He probably only said five so he could be sure you're alright. So asking says that you are okay and he'll still know you won't be home that much later."

"Exactly! And even if he says no, we can always come back here another day, y'know?" Hinata adds.

"Okay." Nanami nods determinedly. "I'm going to text him." She immediately pulls out her phone and begins to decide what words she should use for her test. 

"And... Sent!" She declares.

"Great. Since we still have a couple more hours either way, why don't we look around a bit more?" Hinata asks the two of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanami is sat down crossed legged on the floor, with Komaeda and Hinata either side of her for support. Hinata carefully holds the small rabbit he was given earlier. "I'm ready." She states.

"Alright, here you go..." He slowly passes the rabbit over to her, ready at any moment to take it back if necessary.

Once holding the rabbit, Nanami lets out a small gasp. "It's so warm!" She says with surprise and wonder clear in her voice, and looks to Komaeda for a second before returning her fixed gaze to the rabbit.

"Of course she's warm, Nanami-san" He says happily, "Probably really fluffy, too, right?"

"Yeah..." She breathes.

"Hey, Nanami? I'm gonna take a photo, alright with you?" Hinata asks, reaching for his phone.

"Huh? Yeah, that's okay, I think." She replies.

"Then I'll just-" Komaeda starts.

"Komaeda just stay sat next to Nanami." Hinata says, "I'm taking a photo of the four of us."

"Are you really okay with trash like me being in the same photo as you?"

"Komaeda isn't trash," Nanami says with a smile. "You're our important person."

He makes sure the flash is off so that the rabbit isn't startled, then takes a few photos of their three smiling faces, and the rabbit, too, of course. "There we go." He says quietly, putting his phone away and readjusting his sitting position to be slightly closer to them.

They sit like that for a few moments, all of them watching the small rabbit in Nanami's arms.

"Ah! Ah! Hinata! It's moving!" She suddenly says, slightly frightened.

"It's okay, no need to panic." He reassures her, "She's just getting comfortable is all."

"Okay, okay... No. Here." She tries to hand the rabbit back to Hinata, who hurries to take it from her. "Sorry. Just, it was too much."

"Nanami, it's fine." Hinata reassures, "There's so rules on how long you should hold her for. Komaeda, do you-"

Komaeda immediately throws his hands in front of him, palms facing Hinata in a stopping gesture. "I shouldn't. I really don't have the best track record with pets." Hinata and Nanami wince at the implication.

"Hey, Hinata? Maybe, if you're holding it, I could try and... I think? Maybe I could pet it?" Nanami questions nervously.

"Of course," he smiles, "Whatever you're comfortable with."


	6. Non-Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out at the pool while on a completely normal and not at all despair filled school trip.

Komaeda, sitting on the edge of the hotel's pool, watches as Nanami slowly tests the water with her toes. "It's cold." She states bluntly.

"I know it's cold now, but it will warm up in a minute." Hinata coaxes from the water.

"Then I'll wait a minute, I think."

"Ah, well... It kinda won't start warming up until you're _in_ the water, but once you are it'll only take a minute."

Nanami look at the water nervously a little longer, but her face set in a determined expression. "Okay. Maybe if I just do it..." She jumps.

" **Wait!** " Hinata shouts in panic as he rushes forward. Nanami falls into him and pushes the both of them backwards. A small swirl of red mixes into the water.

Hinata slowly stands up, steadying Nanami as he does so. "Are you alright? Is that _blood?_ " He says in panic.

"Umm... Hinata-kun? That's your blood." Komaeda says, still on the edge.

"Oh. Thank fuck for that." He sighs.

"Why'd you do that?" Nanami asks with confusion on her face.

"The water is nowhere near deep enough for jumping this end of the pool!" Hinata shouts.

"I'm sorry," She said glumly, "I didn't realise."

"Ah! Well, I didn't mean..."

"Bullying a girl, Hinata-kun? That's so not cool."

"Shut up Komaeda. Are you not gonna join us?"

"Hmm, I'd rather not."

"This isn't the ocean, so you don't have to worry about being stung, I think." Nanami chimes in.

"You think?" Komaeda questions, unsure. "Well, I don't want to taint the water with trash like me."

"Komaeda, you're not trash. Definitely not." Nanami says.

"C'mon, if a little blood doesn't taint the water, there's absolutely no way in hell you will." Hinata says, gesturing to his elbow.

"Oh, I know." Komaeda says, lightbulb almost visible above his head, "I should go get Tsumiki." He begins to stand up before freezing at Hinata's voice.

"Nope! I'm fine. Why don't you start with just dipping your toes in?" Hinata suggests.

"Are you really sure you want me to?" He asks.

"Of course." Nanami says, "It's just not the same if it's just Hinata and me."

He hestitates for just a few more moments, before sitting back down and dropping his legs into the water below. "Oh. It's so shallow I can feel the bottom."

Hinata and Nanami just stare at him. "Komaeda," Hinata starts, " _Why_ did you not take your shoes off?"

"Or your jacket, or your trousers?" Nanami adds.

"Huh? You wanted me to strip before getting in?" Komaeda asks with full sincerity, looking at them in confusion. 

"That's- No, I- I mean-" Hinata stutters.

"I don't mind if you do."

"Most people wear swimming clothes, I think." Nanami interjects. "Did you forget yours?"

"I wasn't planning on going swimming."

"Really, Komaeda? Who prepares for their school trip to the ocean and _doesn't_ pack their swimming clothes?" Hinata says in disbelief.

"Someone who wasn't planning on going swimming." Komaeda sulks, pulling his shoes off.

"What are you doing now, Komaeda?" Hinata asks.

"I'm stripping down to my boxers. That's what you wanted, right?"

" _What?_ No!" Hinata shouts.

"But then, what do you want me to do, Hinata-kun?" He asks, confusion clear on his face.

"Yeah, Hinata. You're sending mixed messages here." Nanami says in support.

Hinata just sighes and shakes his head, "I guess... I guess if don't have any, and you're not planning on doing any actually swimming, you could just roll the legs up. But you've already soaked them, so there isn't much point"

Something cold and wet lands on the back of Komaeda's neck. "Ah!" He turns around quickly, but can't see anybody.

"What's wrong, Komaeda?" Hinata asks.

"I got splashed." He says.

"But there's nobody th-" Nanami starts, before feeling the same sensation on his arm. "It's about to rain, I think."

"Oh c'mon!" Hinata moans, "We just got into the water. Ugh, we really should have gone somewhere more tropical."

"That would've been fun, but we should get inside now, I think." Nanami responds. Her boys nod in response and they begin to make their way back to the hotel.

"A tropical beach trip, huh?" Komaeda muses. "Sounds fun, but how would we get there."

"We'd just take a plane-" Nanami suggests, "Ah! Sorry, Komaeda. I didn't mean to remind you."

"Don't worry Nanami-san! That was a long time ago. Well, I probably shouldn't get on another plane. If my bad luck caused anything to happen to all you Ultimate students, I'd never be able to forgive my self."

"Hinata, too. Right, Komaeda?" Nanami prompts.

"No, I think I'd forgive myself eventually if Hinata-kun got hurt. Well, assuming I got the chance to."

"Well gee, thanks Komaeda." Hinata says, kind of put out. 

"That wasn't very nice." Nanami begins to say to Komaeda.

"Oh, don't worry about it. If anything I'm getting used to his constant insults."

"So your finally learning your place?"

"Shut up, Komaeda." Hinata snaps, irritated.

They walk in silence for a little while, Nanami tactfully positioned between the two boys. "How about a boat?" Hinata asks out of the blue.

"A boat?" Komaeda asks.

"Yeah, to get to the tropical beach or whatever."

"That would take far too long, I think." Nanami states.

"Hmm, your probably right." Hinata says with a slight tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"What's wrong, Hinata-kun? Did you want to take a boat to a tropical island paradise?" Komaeda asks.

"Well, kinda? I just thought it'd be fun." He replies.

"Hey, Hinata-kun... Do you like boats?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one's kinda late! I'll try to get Day 7's out later tonight.


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes home to a sweet sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the 24th somewhere, right?

Hinata shifts the heavy shopping bags to one hand and then begins rumaging around in his pocket with his now-free hand. After far too long of trying to get a grip to the tiny metal key, he finally succeeds and continues to step two, _take key out of pocket._ Step two would normally be easy, but it had started to rain while he was deciding whether to get the penne or fusili, and as a result the walk home was not a pleasant one. After spending far too much effort on such a simple task, Hinata attempts to correctly allign the key with the keyhole despite his balance being throw off by the shopping. _I will not surrender these bags to the ground!_ Redetermined, he eventually manages to get the front door open with a yelp of success.

"I'm home!" He triumphantly calls into the house he calls home, and carries the bags over to the kitchen and drops them on the counter. It is at this point he realises that he never actually removed the key from the keyhole, and rushes back to the front door in a slight panic. 

_No answer?_ He thinks to himself as his brain catches up with him, and he turns back to the suspiciously empty corridor, dread building in the pit of his stomach. "Guys?" He attempts to call into the house as he collects his key and returns it to its pocket.

After a moment of silence he walks back to the kitchen and checks the many scraps of paper stuck to the fridge with the many magnets their friends have gifted them as souveniers. _No note,_ he realises, _so they probably haven't left. Unless it was an emergency, or unless they forgot, or- No._

A sense of urgency starts to spread throughout his body and paranoia aims to cloud his mind as he immediately rushes to check the rest of the house for any trace of where they could be. They first place he checks is the living room, and upon opening the door, he inhales sharply.

Nanami and Komaeda are both sprawled over the sofa, limbs entangled, and both fast asleep. _Hinata, you idiot. Why're you always jumping to worse case scenarios?_ He sighs in relief, before going to grab a couple blankets from their bedroom. 

As he goes to lay them over the pair, Komaeda begins to stir and opens his eyes. "Ah, Hajime-kun. You're home." He says sleepily.

Hinata responds with a whisper. "That I am, good morni- Well, afternoon." He starts walking back to the kitchen but realises that Komaeda is trying to get up. "Wait a sec, Chiaki's still..."

Komaeda stops when he registers what Hinata has said, and opts to wrap his arms around her instead. "Where're you goin'?"

"I just gotta put the shopping away, I'll be right with you."

"I could help."

"And wake Chiaki up?" Hinata quesions, hand on hip and eyebrows raised.

"Hmm, that would be a problem. Then I'll leave it to you, Mr. Reponsible Adult."

"Good." Hinata responds, before returning to the task at hand.

Once everything is suitably shoved into the fridge or various cupboards, he claims one of the kitchen chairs to quickly take of his soaked shoes and socks, _stupid adverts with their "waterproof suitable for all weather" stupidity my arse,_ before heading over to their bedroom to change into his dry jarmies.

Upon retuning to the living room, Nanami is still in a deep sleep, and Komaeda is nodding off before jolting himself awake again. Hinata walks over and carefully moves the game controllers back to their spot in front of the TV. Nanami would be upset if they broke and she couldn't play those games anymore, after all. He then squeezes into the remaining space on the sofa, careful not to disturb her too much.

"Tired still?" He whisper asks Komaeda as he sees his head drop onto his chest yet again.

"A little," he admits. "You?"

"Kinda." Hinata replies, as the two slip into a comfortable silence. He listens to the slow inhales and exhales, feels the rise and fall of chests and the steady thu-thump of heartbeats, and tries to differentiate between the three. His own are clear to distinguish once he's paying attention. Nanami is asleep, so he figures her breaths would be the slowest. As he tries to figure out who's heartbeat belongs to who, he notice one steadily gets faster and faster. Opening his eyes, he sees Komaeda staring straight at him with an odd look on his face.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah... It's just- Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Even if it is nothing, I'd like to know what's on your mind." Hinata feels his face slowly pull into a soft smile.

"Well, I was just thinking how we're all just lay here and nothing bad happened earlier today, so shouldn't the bad luck be soon? Especially with how happy I am to be able to spend moments like this with the two of you. It's too calm, Hajime-kun."

"It's okay to be happy Nagito, you're allowed. You know that, yeah?"

"Logically, I do... But it just doesn't feel right." He tries to explain.

"If anything were to happen, we'd work through it. Together. Can you feel right with that?"

"When I'm with my Hajime and my Chiaki, I feel like I could take on the world."


	8. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata acts weirdly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks nervously at date*
> 
> LGBT rights are a bit better in Japan now, but the game was released in 2012 so I'm basing around then because angst.

A gentle breeze flows through the open window, ruffling the soft hair of the boy, or rather, young man staring towards the older building barely visible beyond the cherry blossoms. A golden beam of light bounces off of his eyes, yet he does not squint away.

The young woman at the front of the classroom slowly shifts through the papers in front of her, taking each one into careful consideration as she sleepily moves it to it's proper place. Moving as though almost in a daze, she slips the pile into a thick folder and places it back in its proper place upon the shelf. 

"Nanami-san? Can I ask you a favour?" He asks without looking away from the view beyond the window.

"A favour? That's unlike you, Komaeda, what is it?" She responds with a serious expression as she turns to face him.

Her stare causes him to glance in her direction, then back through the window down to the ground below. "Ah, well... It's not really that important, so..."

She takes a slow few steps closer to him, and tilts her head. "It doesn't have to be important to have importance, I think." 

His eyes spot a familiar head of spiky brown far below. "Hmm..."

"Won't you tell me?" She asks sincerely.

"I was just thinking, about how me and you liking each other, and you and Hinata-kun liking each other, and how that would never be questioned if someone where to see me and you or you and Hinata-kun. But how when they see the three of us they see nothing more than a group of friends having fun, or when they see me and Hinata-kun we're just supposed to be two friends and it feels _wrong._ I was just... I was kinda thinking that, well, maybe there's not much we can do about that... But also that maybe we could, talk to people or something? So maybe even if it's just here or just a few people, that maybe this could be a place where the younger students can just be whatever and have people understand, maybe just a little bit better." He rambles, still watching the person below.

"You mean like a pride event at the school?" She asks.

He looks up at her with a serious expression. "Do you think we could do it?"

She thinks for a moment. A bird outside begins to sing a song that it will probably never repeat exactly again. The sunlight shines through and the windows and the breeze causes the thin curtains the dance around, cooling through the heat of the day. "We can. Yukizome-sensei would help us, I think. Maybe Kizakura-sensei? He seems like he'd be pretty open to the idea. I also heard that he's friends with headmaster Kirigiri, so if we can get him to get his act together he might help."

"If he doesn't, we can always see if we can get Kirigiri-san to help. Maybe we could ask Sakakura-sensei, as well." Komaeda muses. 

"Hey, guys," Hinata says, walking into the classroom. "What're we asking Sakakura-sensei about?"

"About him being gay." Komaeda replies.

"Hi, Hinata." Nanami greets slowly, turning to face him.

Hinata blinks. He closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry _what?_ "

"We're gonna ask Sakakura-sensei if he'll help us because he's gay." Komaeda replies.

Hinata just stares at him with a really confused expression as his brain tries to come up with words. "What- Why- What?" He starts, taking another deep breath before starting again. "What do you needs Sakakura-sensei to help you with? What does Sakakura-sensei being gay have to do with him helping you? Why do you think Sakakura-sensei is gay in the first place?"

Nanami tries to explain. "We're thinking of organising a pride event, so if Sakakura-sensei is gay then he could help with that?"

"I just got that kinda feeling from him." Komaeda says, completely straight faced.

"Oh." Hinata says. "That's... nice. Good luck with that, I'm just gonna go and ask Kuzuryuu and Souda is they want to hang out or someth-"

"You're leaving?" Nanami asks, confused.

"Ah, well... Yes."

"Oh..." Komaeda says in a small voice.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata says awkwardly, as he leaves the classroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain softly drizzles down forming a gentle mist pushed along by only a slight breeze. Hinata leans back, hands either side of him flat on the dampness of the wooden bench, and stares up at the dark sky. There is no hint of stars through the clouds, the moon shines through for barely a moment before being swallowed up by the inky darkness of the night.

Time passes, as it always does. The school's clock tower's chimes at regular intervals remind him of this fact, not allowing him to get lost in the moment.

Just as the clock chimes twice, he stands up and walks back to the dormitory. Even though the drizzle never grew into anything more, he is soaked through. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drizzle has become a downpour, and the campus is empty looking. The few students outside quickly run to doorways, with bags over their head, or leisurely stroll, knowing their umbrellas will block the water. 

Inside the main student building, it is warm and dry. The wet world beyond the window may as well be in another dimension. During lunch, as she goes to put her handheld down so she can eat, Nanami notices the reserve building through the classroom window and is reminded of all of Hinata's stories about how the ceilings leak and the windows let constant drafts through. She wonders if he's okay.

Komaeda, soaked to the bone thanks to an unfortunate trip into the school pond earlier, finishes rewriting his assignments and goes to hand them in. _What luck for me to have the perfect opportunity to talk to Yukizome-sensei!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata doesn't come by their classroom that day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuzuryuu-kun!" Nanami calls out as she spots him on the way to class, hurriedly shaking her umbrella out and closing it as she runs to catch up to him.

"Nanami-san! Hey." He greets.

"Kuzuryuu-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did you see Hinata yesterday?" She inquires.

"Nah, haven't seen that fucker since the weekend. He ghost you or something?" He replies.

"Maybe, I think... Wait. You haven't seen him since last weekend? You didn't hang out with him and Souda-kun the day before yesterday?"

Kuzuryuu blinks at the bizarre question. "He said he'd already promised you two he'd hang out, so me and Souda were alone. I had to listen to that arsehole bitch for ages before I got him to talk about anything else. Don't think either of us saw him."

"I see." Nanami frowns. "Thank you, Kuzuryuu-kun. See you in class." She leaves immediately.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komaeda knocks twice on the door to the second year's classroom and opens it without waiting for a response. "Kizakura-sensei?"

"He's not here." Says a short boy in a hoodie with hair that reminds him of Hinata.

"Do you know where he went for lunch, or when he'll be back?" He asks.

"He never showed up this morning," says a girl with lilac hair, "It's very likely that he's hungover and fell asleep after his alarm."

"I see. Well, that sounds like Kizakura-sensei. Umm... Is there a Kirigiri-san here?"

"That would be me." The girl, Kirigiri, replies.

"Ah! Perfect. Would it be okay if trash like me took up a bit of your time?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata doesn't come by their classroom that day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the downpour grows, with wind swelling up into huge gusts and draining all of the heat the spring day would usually bring. 

The rains pounds against the glass of windows, keeping the students in the reserve course dorms for getting anywhere near a deep sleep. A few of the windows shatter completely, weak from years of bad maintenance and their original poor construction.

The students in the main campus dorms appreciate the sound proof nature of their rooms, able to look out at the storm without having to feel any of it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanami and Komaeda stand outside the first year's classroom, waiting for an appropriate moment to walk in. Gleeful laughter can be heard from within.

" **OUMA! GET OFF MY DESK!** " They hear Sakakura yell.

"We should come back later, I think." Nanami says, mind not really on the matter at hand.

Komaeda walks up to the door, knocks twice, and enters the classroom. Immediately he trips over a bucket that was knocked over by the doors entrance, the remains of a pink, glittery substance still inside. He looks up to see Sakakura covered from head to toe in the same pink, glittery paint trying to grab at what appears to be a small child in a torn-up straight jacket. Komaeda stands up and brushes himself off, as everybody in the room turns to face the newcomers.

"Sakakura-sensei, we were wondering if you could help us with something?" Nanami asks.

" _What?_ " He shouts with only a little less anger.

"We're asking you for help because you're gay." Komaeda thinks he clarifies.

The resulting fiasco can be heard even from the headmaster's office.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata doesn't come by their classroom that day.

Hinata does get a knock on the door to his room. He doesn't answer. The door handle turns, but the lock ensures that the door does not open.

"Do you think he's avoiding us?" Nanami asks Komaeda, both stood outside the door.

"Yeah. I'm more worried about why." He says glumly. "Last time we saw him we were talking about the pride event we're setting up and how Sakakura is gay." 

"You're lucky you're not dead, I think." Nanami says.

"Even I have this worthless talent known as luck." He says with a little laugh, which fades into a sad smile. "Do you think that maybe... he didn't see our relationship the same way?"

"No." Nanami says firmly. "I know that he loves us both. I know it."

The door opens to an exasperated Hinata with bags under his eyes. "Shh! Come in if you have to, just keep it down. These rooms are _not_ sound proof."

"Hinata-kun! You're alive!" Komaeda shouts, while Nanami smiles relieved.

"Quiet, Komaeda!" Hinata whisper shouts, looking around and past them nervously, before pulling them in and closing the door behind them. "Look. What you two are doing is great and all, but I can't join in."

"Why not, Hinata?" Nanami asks, having taken a seat on the edge of his threadbare bed.

"Because I can't."

"There's nothing physically stopping you." Komaeda counters. "Do you have some kind of self loathing in regards to your sexuality?"

"Self loathing? Oh, that is _rich_ coming from you of all people."

"Guys, what happened to being quiet?" Nanami tries to interject.

"You're probably just dating me and Nanami-san because you wanted to be closer to the Ultimates!" Komaeda shouts with tears in his eyes. "That's why you left! You didn't want to admit that you're faking being into me because you wanted to get closer to the others!"

" _What?_ No! I left because I didn't want to get expelled!" Hinata yells.

Silence hangs in the wake of his words.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Nanami asks quietly. "Why would get expelled for helping us put on the pride event?"

"It's, well... Do you remember me telling you about the handbook I have to carry around?"

"You mean the stupidly large one that you get spot checked on having at risk of detention?" Komaeda answers, "What has that got to do with this?"

"It'd be easier if I just show you." Hinata says, pulling it out of his school bag and flipping through until he found the page he was looking for. There it was, in small, clear lettering.

_Any student found to be part of a homosexual relationship will be expelled from the school effective immediately, no exceptions._

"What is this?" Nanami asks in disbelief.

"Look, you know how much I care about you. But I can't risk this." Hinata says.

Komaeda grimaces. "Just helping us with the event would be all the proof they need, wouldn't it?"

Hinata just nods in response.

"No." Nanami says. "They can't do that. It's not right."

"I know, Nanami." Hinata replies. "But it's clearly wrote right here."

"No. That can't be legal." She tries.

"It is, Nanami." Hinata says, definitely not about to cry as well.

"It's not illegal to be gay," Komaeda recalls, "But there's nothing says the school can't reject us as students because of it."

"Then we'll talk to Sakakura-sensei." She says, determined.

"There's nothing that says the school can't reject him as a teacher because of it." Komaeda explains.

"Then yesterday-" She starts.

"It shouldn't be a problem. We can just say we made it up. I think the school is more forgiving with us Ultimate students as well, because I've never really hid any of this." 

"But- But that's not... We have to do something!" She cries out, clearly upset.

"Nanami! Nanami, calm down." Hinata says, reaching out to her.

She sobs uncontrollably for several minutes before being able to regain her composure. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"There is." Hinata says confidently. "You, and you too Komaeda, can continue with this pride event you're putting on for the main course students. Make people more aware, more understanding, and maybe you'll be able to make a difference. Or maybe someone will think to try an event like this again and they'll make a difference. Or maybe one of the students will be the Ultimate... I dunno, Law Maker? And they could make a difference. What you're trying to do it a good thing. A great thing. I'm just sorry that I won't be able to help you with it."

"Then, we'll do our best." Nanami replies, determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, and maybe we can convince headmaster Kirigiri to fix this nonsense." Komaeda adds, holding up the heavy handbook with both hands.

Hinata most definitely is _not_ crying.

"Thank you. Good luck."


	9. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bake cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finished a thing. I hope you like the thing. Sorry it's a bit late.

"Alright, let's get started!" Hinata says. He doesn't get a response. Turning around, Komaeda has sat down at the kitchen table and Nanami leans against it, game console in hand. "Guys? Let's get started?"

"Yeah..." Nanami replies, looking up at him for a moment before returning to her game. Komaeda nods in agreement, yet he remains sat at the table.

Rubbing his forehead, Hinata tries again. "These cookies aren't gonna bake themselves, y'know?"

"Is something wrong, Hajime-kun?" Komaeda asks.

"You mean besides the fact I've said 'Let's get started,' and nobody's getting started?"

"Oh," Nanami pipes up, "We need to get the ingredients first, right? What ingredients go in cookies?"

"You don't know?" Hinata asks, surprised.

"I've never made them before," She responds, "So what do we need?"

"Ah, well... I thought you knew so..." He replies awkwardly.

"So you don't know how to make them either, Hajime?" She asks, tilting her head.

"That is... I mean, I could guess, but probably... Not really." He admits.

"This might be a problem." She says, standing up straight to look at their cupboards. "We'll need chocolate chips... I think."

"Pretty sure you can't make chocolate chip cookies without the chocolate chips. Probably... Flour, and uh, milk?" Hinata follows her over and wishes he'd paid more attention to when they were made for him when he was a little kid.

"Why would you need milk?" Komaeda asks from his spot on the table.

"I dunno, I'm guessing!" Hinata turns and snaps at him, before going back to his search. "It's not like you know any better is it now."

"Yeah, all of the cookies I've tried to make end up burning in the oven." 

"..." Hinata and Nanami both stop the search for ingredients, turn around, and look at him.

"...What?" He asks them, confused by suddenly being the centre of attention. 

"Nagito, do you mean you made the right up until you had to put them in the oven?" Hinata asks.

"Yes."

"So you know what ingredients we need?" Nanami asks.

"Yes."

"Then maybe you could share that information? Or are you trying to pass it to us psychically?" Hinata asks.

"Oh!" Komaeda shouts in realisation. "Of course! We'll need butter, sugar, a few eggs, maybe just the one if one of you two does that part, flour, and the chocolate chips," Hinata and Nanami immediately began to rush around the kitchen to grab the items Komaeda was listing off. Well, it's more like Hinata was rushing, and Nanami was walking a bit faster than usual. "Then we'll need the scales, for measuring the amounts, a bowl for mixing, probably some bowls for the measured ingredients, spoons, little ones and a big wooden one, a whisk, and a baking tray. Or maybe a few depending on how many we make. Oh! But before all that we've got to remember to turn on the oven so that it's hot enough to bake them."

"That's everything." Hinata says triumphantly, stood next to the table.

Nanami nods in agreement and yawns, "Baking is slightly tiring, I think."

"Alright, what's next?" Hinata asks Komaeda.

"Well, next we measure the ingredients, but I can see already that we have nowhere near enough flour..."

"Nagito, you know how much we need so you can measure." Nanami says, and Komaeda begins to spoon out the butter into a small bowl on the scales. "Hajime, you're fast, so can you get the flour?"

"On it." Hinata says, grabbing his coat and preparing to face the cold outside.

"Then I'll... I think I'll mix them together." She finishes.

"Here, Chiaki-san." Komaeda passes her the butter. "This is for the big mixing bowl, and you'll need the wooden spoon."

"Got it." Nanami says determinedly, and begins to mix the butter around with the spoon.

Shortly after she begins, Komaeda pours some sugar into the bowl with the butter, and she tries to mix it into the butter as he measures out some more ingredients and places them each in their own separate bowl.

"Well, that's everything besides the flour sorted. Next up we need one of these eggs. Gotta get it into your bowl, _and_ without including the eggshell." Komaeda says with a look of intense concentration as he picks up one of the eggs and prepares his attempt to crack it open.

"Nagito, maybe you could mix this and I'll add the egg?" Nanami suggests before Komaeda has had a chance to drop the egg.

"That would probably be best." He agrees.

Nanami successfully transfers the egg from the inside of the eggshell to the mixing bowl without any mishaps, when they hear the front door slam open, the loud noise startling her so that she drops the eggshell on the floor and freezes. "I'm home!" They hear Hinata yell into the house.

"Ah... Chiaki-san?" Komaeda prompts, "Maybe you'd like to mix and I'll get that cleared up?"

Nanami looks at him dazedly for a moment, then nods and takes the bowl and tries to smush the egg into the sugary butter. 

Komaeda gets up off his seat at the table and picks up the eggshell, somehow managing to cut himself on it, and drops it into the bin. Turning on the cold tap, he places his hands under the running water and watches as a small swirl of red travels from his finger, around and around the sink, before disappearing off into the drain.

"This should be enough flour, ri-" Hinata says, walking into the kitchen, before noticing Komaeda at the sink. "Nagito! what happened?" He exclaims, placing the shopping on the table next to Nanami, who raises one tired hand in greeting, as he rushes to the sink.

"I was just a little clumsy, is all." Komaeda tries to reassure him.

"Of course you were." He sighs. "Just, wait at the table while I grab a plaster."

Komaeda nods and walks back over to his seat, where he begins to measure out the flour. "You know, Hajime-san... Orange juice isn't a cookie ingredient."

"I know that!" Hinata says, I just noticed we were out when I grabbed the butter so... I was going _anyway_ so I thought I might as well. Just, look, gimme your hand."

Nanami smiles in amusement as Hinata carefully peals the plaster off its backing and carefully places it over the small cut on Komaeda's finger, who uses his free hand to add the flour and chocolate chips in the bowl she's mixing.

"There we go, all better." Hinata declares, placing a small kiss on the plaster as Komaeda snickers at him.

"Hajime-kun, I think I might have bit my lip earlier." He says, give Hinata a look.

"Oh, really?" Hinata asks, with a smile. "I'm not sure I could a plaster to stick there, whatever should I do?"

"Well... I heard that giving it kiss better really does the trick."

"Does it now?"

"Just what I heard. Maybe we should test that?"

"Maybe we should."

Nanami looks up from her mixing to see her boyfriends kissing each other, and tries to figure out how to ask if the mixing is done without interrupting them. She doesn't figure out how, as before long they break apart and look at her.

"Hey Chiaki, wanna come to the bedroom with us?"

"Yes. But the cookies?" She says confusedly.

"Oh!" Komaeda exclaims. "I'd forgotten. Yeah, that looks mixed. Now all we have to do is put them on the baking tray and into the oven."

"Nagito, you won't be offended if I take care of that part, will you?" Hinata asks.

"Of course not. C'mon Chiaki-san, let's make sure Hajime-kun is extra surprised."

"Hmm, sure." Nanami replies. "Oh, but I'm kinda tired so I might fall asleep first."

"Not a problem, Chiaki. I'll be right with you two in a moment anyway." Hinata replies.

Having scooped up the last of the mixture onto the baking tray, he hurriedly plops them into the oven without noticing the lack of heat and leaves them to 'bake' while he heads towards the bedroom.


End file.
